


Thicker Than Water

by Ritsucracker



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Canon, Vampires, inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rises and it's too late for Cole to regain his humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old story that I decided I'd try to finish. I was always pretty happy with it, but fell out of the fandom before I could finish the story. Cross posting this from my devart.
> 
> Based off the events of Festival of Blood. We're going with it happening after the end of two and Cole (and conduits in general, I suppose) lives somehow.

"Follow my voice! C'mon, man... I'll see you through," Zeke admonished as he watched Cole struggling out into the light. Smoke seemed to come from the exposed parts of his skin. Bloody Mary hissed as she poked her head out after them and, without further hesitation, he pressed the button. 

Fire and heat burst through the door. With a scream, she was done. He turned to Cole with a grin that soon faded as he saw him curled on the ground, still burning in the sun. 

The moment of panic passed and he pulled off his outer shirt, throwing it over Cole's arms and head. He watched as the smoke disappeared and his body relaxed. "...We need to get you inside..."

He knelt beside him, helping to keep the shirt in place as he got up. They hurried into the cathedral. Cole dropped into the last pew, Zeke's bowling shirt sitting on his head like a hood. Zeke sat in the next aisle, rubbing his tired eyes. He watched as Cole's head fell back and eyes closed.

They'd been too late. The thought made his stomach drop, but it seemed to be true. He'd seen the flames swallow Mary. Heard her wail. She was destroyed, he knew it in his gut she was. But Cole hadn't changed back. His skin still had the pallor of the dead and his eyes were still blood red. If he hadn't changed back by now...

He sighed, rubbing his face again. He was exhausted and he didn't want to think about what just happened. They always made it out okay in the end. Always. 

**********

"Zeke."

He opened his eyes and jumped, falling off of the pew and into the floor. 

"Jesus, Cole..."

"Sorry."

Zeke sat where he fell, a part of him too scared of the sight of his best friend standing over him to move.

"It's almost dark," Cole said, taking a few steps away.

"So it is..." He agreed as he looked around.

"I'm going out when it is." Didn't look at him as he spoke.

"...All right..."

"...Don't go out tonight, okay man?"

Nodded. Nothing else was said as they waited for the sun to disappear. As soon as it had, Cole walked out the door.

Shadows hung in a silent shroud over everything. Zeke stood, walking around the cathedral, hearing his footsteps faintly patting the floor. After sleeping all day, he was no longer tired. With nothing else to do as he waited for morning, he couldn't help but think about what Cole would be doing out there. 

He was a vampire now and he knew what that meant. Last night, he had killed. More than once, drinking the blood of strangers with little remorse. It wasn't like Cole. He'd always been a good man. It just didn't seem possible for him to suddenly be this... monster.   
Up at the altar, he saw a silver cross on a shelf. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. It was thin and plain, a long chain attached to the top. After a moment of thought, he slipped it around his neck. Hell if hew knew if it'd give any protection in his situation, but it was better than nothing. 

From somewhere nearby, a scream split the air and made his blood cool in his veins. He held the cross lightly in his hand. He told himself Cole wouldn't attack him, but he wasn't the only vampire out that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining and it's rays were warm and comforting after a night of waiting for it's safety. Not long before it rose, Cole returned to the cathedral, sated and tired. They knew they couldn't stay there again. It was luck they hadn't been found and forced out the previous day. Zeke determined he would find them a hotel before the next nightfall. They agreed to meet up again after the sunset, and Cole left to find a place to hole up for the day.

Near Smut Triangle, he found a cheap motel that may or may not have had a name. Not that it's name was important when you were renting it by the hour, as he suspected most of it's patrons did. Still, it was a place, indoors, to stay and, with limited funds, it'd have to do.

He went out later to pick up a few things to eat. On the way, he noticed a police car parked in front of an alley. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. They had to be looking at the work of one of those fangers. Probably scratching their heads while looking at a body drained of blood. And more than likely, it wasn't the only one. There was no telling how many vampires had been out last night and no way of knowing how many more there would be that night. Or how many would just be sucked dry and left for the police the next morning. One of his hands reached to touch the cross resting under his shirt.

On his way back to the motel, he stopped for a cup of coffee. He was tired after staying up all night and half the day. He drank it, sitting on the bed with the curtains wide open. Knowing that there was potentially a horde of undead monsters hiding in the city made you quite fond of the light. 

The caffeine didn't seem to have much of an effect and he settled on taking a little nap before sunset. He set the alarm on his phone to wake him in an hour and flopped back onto the bed.

**************  
He stared out the window as the last dregs of sunlight disappeared behind the distant buildings. Beside him, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zeke."

"Hey man. Where've you been all day?"

"...Asleep."

"Fair enough."

"What about you? Find us a place?"

"Of course."

"It's not super sleazy, is it."

A pause.

Sighed. "Where is it?"

"Look for all the, uh, working ladies on the east side of Smut Triangle. Can't miss is. Room 210."

"Be right there."

"Okay. Seeya man."

The phone blinked off as a knock came at the door. He hesitated a moment before getting up to answer. 

"Hey..." Cole nodded at him.

"That was fast, man." Stepped aside to let him in.

"Well... All of this does have its perks..." Half shrugged.

"Welcome to our new lair," he grinned.

"Not as bad as it could be, I guess."

"Of course not. And hey," held a bag up for him to see, "I got food."

"Hm..."

"Could stay for a while and have a..." He faltered as he almost said 'bite'.

"Thanks, but no... I think I'll go ahead and go out."

"All right. I'll probably be asleep when you get back. I want to try to have some awake time in the day..."

Nodded.

"Oh, and I got you a key." He held it out to him.

"Thanks." Took and stuck it in his pocket. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah... Be careful out there..."

"Okay," gave him a small smile as he went out the door.

Zeke pulled the shades and made sure the door was locked before he crawled back into bed a while later. But, with the sun down, it was much harder to drift into sleep. He absently stroked the cross as he wondered if they could still get in. He'd read, once, that they had to be invited in. He'd sure as hell not let anyone in after sunset now. Though he had just welcomed Cole, even giving him a key. But allowing one in wasn't an open invitation to all. Right? And he could trust Cole not to attack him. He was still his buddy, his brother, even if he was one of them now. Eventually, he dosed off, still touching the cross.

******************  
Something woke him up. It wasn't his alarm. It wasn't another sound either, really. Just a feeling. Something that told him to open his eyes. So he did.

A tall, grey figure moved silently toward him. He let out a cry and scrambled to get away before recognition set in.

"Holy shit, Cole..." He panted, a hand over his racing heart.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you up."

"...Did you come in through the door?" He hadn't heard it. He'd expected it to wake him up when Cole got there.

"Kind of."

"Kind of? What the hell does that mean?"

"Just go back to sleep, Zeke."

"...Did you, like, phase through the door?"

"Look, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Please use the door next time, okay? I don't like you sneaking around here like a goddamn cat, scaring me half to death," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Fine. Geez. Just go back to sleep."

He sighed again, leaning back, heart still pounding. Cole sat beside him.

"...You're not gonna sit there the rest of the night, are you?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Dude, I don't want you watching me while I try to sleep. That's creepy."

"You used to watch me sleeping."

"...That was different..."

"All right, I'll move." Got up and sat in the chair by the lamp.

"Thanks..." He settled down, still looking at him.

"Good night, Zeke," Gave him a little wave.

"Easy for you to say..." Mumbled as he buried his face in his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud thump on the door jarred Zeke from his sleep. It came again and became a steady knock. The clock read 3:34 AM. If it was Cole back, though he doubted he would come that early, he'd let himself in. The knocking stopped and he waited. A tapping started at the window. His skin started to prickle as he realized that one of them was outside.

"...Cole..?" He asked the walkie talkie.

"Hey. What're you doing up?"

"Uh, you aren't outside the room, are you?"

"...No."

"Well, somebody is..."

"I'll be right there. Don't open the door."

"Ha. Yeah."

He could hear something moving outside and touched his cross. Can't get you if you don't open the door, he repeated in his mind. His heart was pounding as he waited. There was a click at the door and he held his breath. 

"If someone was out there, they aren't anymore," Cole shut the door behind him. Zeke let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall. 

"Thanks for coming back."

"No problem." Sat next to him. 

"You know, I've been thinking..." He said after a pause.

"About what?"

"That we should leave New Marais."

"What?"

"I mean... Don't really have a reason to stay here anymore. And I'd kinda like to go somewhere with less bloodsuckers."

"Zeke..."

"We could load you up in the trunk of a car and I could drive you out during the day and we wouldn't have to worry about this anymore..."

"You just want to abandon the city?"

"Well... I dunno..."

"I've been out there the last five nights trying to make sure those vampires don't spread any more than they have."

"Well..."

"If we leave and let them take over, how long do you think it'll be before they move on to the next town?"

"..." Looked away.

Cole sighed.

"Look... I understand, and you can leave if you want."

"No way, man," shook his head, "You stay, I stay."

They sat quietly for a time.

"Do you want me to stay the rest of the night?"

"...Nah. I think I'll be fine."

"Okay." Pushed himself off the bed. "Call me if anything else comes up."

"Sure thing." Half smirked.

He let himself out. Zeke sat a few minutes before turning on the tv. He didn't really feel like sleeping anymore.

******************

The streets felt more empty than they should've been. People were at work, of course, or maybe just not out right then, but fewer walked the sidewalks and traffic seemed lighter than normal for a weekday afternoon. And the occassional siren wafted through the air. None of it sat well with Zeke.

Cole had once described New Marais as a beautiful corpse while waxing poetic over a beer. It seemed much more fitting now. He wondered how many vampires there were, just waiting for nightfall. Still living in their old homes, their friends, family, and neighbors none the wiser. And how many were dead? Police finding bodies, drained of blood, and people missing without a trace. 

Maybe, just maybe, Cole could stop the bloodsuckers. Stop them from taking over and spreading. But Marais would suffer. Become less of a corpse and more a skeleton as her citizens were either killed or fled a terror they might not know or understand. 

*******************

"Cole... What's it like?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his beer.

"Y'know... Being a vampire?"

Zeke gave him a sideways look and took a drink of his. It had been about a week since it all started. It was probably too soon to ask such a question, but the curiosity was eating him. And if he didn't want to answer, he'd drop it. Cole sighed, sitting up straight and looking at the wall in front of him.

"...Cold."

"Cold?" Raised an eyebrow. 

Cole held out his hand and Zeke got up from his seat on the bed and walked to him. Touching him, he felt a shiver up his spine. His skin was like ice, but there was something more. Something he couldn't quite place but that brought out goosebumps on his arm.

"Damn..." Let go and rubbed his hand against his thigh to warm it up.

"Yeah." A swig from his bottle. Zeke sat back down on the closest edge of the bed. 

"That sucks."

"You're telling me. Sometimes gets so bad, I'd do almost anything to warm up..."

Both became very interested in their beers. 

"...You still have... to bite... people?"

No answer was answer enough.

"...You ever thought to try something else?"

"...Like what?"

"I don't know. A cat. A dog. ...A squirrel." Shrugged, staring at a stain on the carpet.

Cole finished his beer and set it heavily on the table. He stood and stretched.

"Seeya later, man."

"Yeah. Seeya." Closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Channel 7 featured a story about a small Texas town called Port Aransas. It was along the Gulf Coast and not the sort of place that made the news very frequently. But something had been happening there. People were missing. Bodies were being found. Authorities were at a loss to explain the cause, urging people to be more cautious. 

The tv was turned off before they could talk about the weather.

****************

"Zeke!"

He started and blinked before groping for his walkie talkie.

"Cole? Cole, what's wrong?"

There was the sound of something heavy hitting the door before scratching around at the handle.

"L-let me in, man..." A cough.

Zeke jumped from bed and fumbled with the locks. Cole fell in, landing on his knees. One hand clutched his side where a large cut bled a dark shade of red. 

"What happened to you?" He bent towards Cole before he looked up. His fangs were bared and his eyes unrecognizable embers. 

Zeke stumbled back, averting his eyes. It was as though some kind of string pulled him up from the floor, the motion strange, inhuman. A hand reached out and took Zeke by the shirt. He glanced up, finding the still monstrous face glaring at him. With some difficulty, he broke the gaze and tried to get away. Cole threw him to the ground. He sat dazed for a second before pulling the cross from around his neck and holding it in front of him.

"C-cole... Get away! Get out! You... You aren't welcome here!" He squeezed his eyes shut. He heard a hiss like an angry cat. "Go! Get out!" 

There was a sound like a strong wind and then the slam of a door. His hand shook as he brought the cross back to his chest, still half expecting to be attacked. Cautiously, he opened an eye and saw he was alone. Dark blood left a trail where Cole had been. His legs were weak as he stood and walked to the bed.

He could barely comprehend what had just took place. It all happened so fast. Cole had attacked him. Had almost... He wondered if maybe he'd lost him. He buried his face in his hands.

******************

The sun came up and Cole hadn't come back. Though it did make him feel a little guilty, he really wasn't entirely broken up over that fact. Surely he'd found some other place to hide during the day. There had to be plenty. And it would have to take more than that cut to kill a vampire. Right?

He would call Cole that night, see where he was. They were still buddies, after all, and he wanted to know he was all right. He might not let him back into the hotel room right away, but he'd figure out what to do once he'd talked to him.

The hours passed like they had nothing better to do, crawling along the clock. Eventually, the sun gave up its guard to let the city fend for itself. He stared at the radio in his hand. Maybe Cole would call him first. Impatience overpowered him as the device lay quietly in his hand.

"Cole? You out there, buddy?" 

No response.

"Cole, please. Are you all right? Man, say something. Anything."

Silence.

"Look, I'm not mad about last night. I mean, yeah, I nearly pissed myself, but I don't think you meant it. I just want to know where you've been."

Waited a minute or two.

"Goddamn it, man. I know you're out there. Freaking answer me."

Despite his frustrations, no answer came. Anxiety was forming in his core. He should answer. If he's all right, he'd answer. His mind was racing. If Cole was hurt, what could he do? He'd want to help, but could see now way to. Besides, he could be anywhere in the city. Night would be the best, possibly the only, time to look for him. Night would also be the absolute worst time to go outside and expect to be living in the morning. And, as terrible as it was, there was the possibility he was dead. Or worse, like all the other bloodsuckers stalking the night. 

He turned on the tv. He'd give another try later. Maybe he wasn't awake yet. The sun hadn't been down that long, he told himself. Maybe that was all that was wrong. He turned down the volume, hoping to hear a more comforting sound soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The night passed with no word from Cole. Zeke wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but it'd been in a chair by the window. He woke up, tired and with a crick in his neck. The sun was just starting to show through the curtains. It didn't sit well with Zeke at all. 

Later that day he met with one of his police contacts, ostensibly to ask if he'd seen Cole around anywhere in the night. His contact was a slightly older man with a face worn down from working the beat in New Marais for so many years. While they talked, Zeke tried to pick up information about any investigation that might be relevant to vampire activity. His contact was pretty tight lipped, as they were on going investigations, but he did share a little. Mostly just how the Police were baffled. No one on the force had seen such things before. Bodies drained of blood with no other marks than a few pin pricks, usually around the neck. In his opinion, they were looking for some kind of group of killers that fancied themselves to be vampires. Zeke bit his tongue, knowing that trying to tell him the truth would only end with him being labeled a nut case. By the time they parted ways, Zeke was no closer to finding Cole.

Zeke spent the rest of his day getting supplies and wandering the streets, looking for places a vampire could spend the day hiding.

It was nearly sundown before he went back to the hotel for a dinner of cold beer and cold sandwiches from his cooler. The news ran a story about the number of bodies being found ritualistically murdered, calling it the work of cultists. They weren't far off. The report ended with the usual admonishes to stay safe and how to do so in the vibrant nightlife of New Marais. 

Zeke was about to try contacting Cole again when his phone rang.

"Cole?" He answered, both anxious and relieved.

"Hey Z." Cole sounded almost sheepish.

"Where the hell you been, brother?

"Around. I found a place to spend the day."

There was an awkward silence.

"Look... I'm sorry for... For the other night..." Cole managed.

"It's fine, man. You didn't mean it. You were hurt. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine now. I just... I wasn't myself for a while there... It scared me." He admitted.

"Scared me too." Zeke laughed softly. "But you're better now, so why don't come back over and I'll let you in and we can have a beer. What do you say?"

"I don't know about that, Zeke. I really lost it the other night. I'm not sure I'm safe to be around." 

"You sound fine to me. Come on back. Where else you gonna stay?"

"You'd be surprised how many places there are for people like me."

Zeke wasn't sure why it hurt so much for him to say that. A part of him still held out some hope to reverse this somehow, he supposed. 

"Whatever you think is best, Cole." He said after a pause.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'll come by again sometime later, in a few days or something."

"All right. Talk to you later, then. Stay safe out there, brother. You're welcome back here anytime."

"Thanks. Talk to you later." With that, he hung up.

Zeke was glad to have heard from him, but not so glad he wasn't coming back. That wasn't entirely true. If he was being honest, he was still scared, could still see the look on Cole's face when he closed his eyes. But he was good at lying, especially to himself, and so he kept up the hope that Cole would be by in a few hours instead of a few days.

******

Zeke was sick and tired of having nothing to do. His days were becoming full of waiting and watching, unable to affect anything. Well, he was done with that. He'd been looking on the internet for any information on how to cure vampirism. It was a long shot, but surely someone out there had to have a way. 

When his internet leads ran dry, he decided to pay the library a visit. Maybe they had some old books, anything, that might lead him to a cure. The library he went to was old, looking a little like a church. He started looking through for every non-fiction book pertaining to vampires. He even had a young librarian helping him gather his books.

"So I take it you're doing a little research. May I ask what for?" She asked amiably.

"A comic book." He answered after a moment.

"Oh, how interesting. A comic book about vampires?"

"Among other things." He said vaguely.

"Did you know coconut water can be used as a blood substitute?"

"...Really?" He looked at her.

"Well, I've heard that on the internet." She admitted. "Just thought it might be interesting to you."

"Very. Thanks." He grinned.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." She smiled back.

By the time he left the library, he had pared down his book selection to seven and even got the librarian's number. He'd also gotten turned on to another avenue of research: blood substitutes. Overall, a very good day.

*****

"I've got a surprise for you." Zeke grinned, quite pleased with himself.

"What kind of surprise?" Cole asked warily.

Cole had finally come back, much to Zeke's relief. Especially since he was in his right mind again.

"I've been looking around the net on some 'real vampire' forums."

"Oh god. You haven't put out another personal ad, have you?"

"Nah, nothing like that. I've been reading about blood substitutes, to help with the bloodlust."

"Anything good?" Cole half laughed.

"Don't knock 'em til you try 'em, man." Zeke opened the cooler, pulling out a few things. "Number one, coconut water."

"Coconut water?" Cole stared at the can placed in his hand.

"It's been used as a substitute for blood plasma." Zeke explained. "Give it a go."

Cole sighed before opening the can and taking a drink.

"Feel anything?" 

"Kinda stupid."

"You know what I mean."

"I dunno. Don't feel much different."

"Okay. No problem. Here's a surefire one: steak." Zeke held out a wrapped, raw steak.

"You expect me to eat some raw meat?"

"Not like it'll hurt you."

"Do I get silverware or do I just gnaw on it like a dog?" Cole asked, mildly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, man." Zeke dropped the steak on the table next to where Cole sat, going to dig a knife and fork out of a bag. "Figure you don't wanna be tempted to gnaw on other people, y'know?"

"I'm sorry, Z." Cole's shoulders sagged. "It just feels kinda hopeless, y'know?"

"Well, I'm here to give you hope." He held the silverware out for him with a smile.

Cole took them and gave a small smile back. Zeke busied himself with a book while Cole ate the steak.

"I think that actually helped." Cole announced once he was done. "But could we at least microwave it next time."

"I'll see what I can do. You want to try any others tonight?"

"How many more you got?"

"I got a million of 'em. Or at least 50." Zeke laughed and was happy when Cole laughed with him.

"I think I'm done for tonight. I'll hit the hay soon, with the sun coming up and all."

"Sounds good. I'll catch a few winks too."

"Wish you could do something about the cold." Cole sighed as he stood and stretched.

"We could spoon. Long as you promise not to bite me." Zeke smirked.

"You serious?" Cole laughed.

"If you think it might help. I mean, I got plenty of body heat and it's not like we ain't done it before."

Cole was quiet, seriously considering the offer.

"I get to be big spoon." Cole stipulated.

"You got it." Zeke laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

There was good news and bad news. The good news was that some of the methods Zeke had found to combat bloodlust actually seemed to work. The bad news was that he had yet to find hide or hair of a cure. None of the books had panned out, all claiming that killing the original vampire would cure a turned person. He hated to admit it, but his hope was running thin.

Even worse was the actual news. Local channels were running stories about all the disappearances and murders since Pyre Night. There were no leads and seemed to be no slowing down in the number of dead and missing. Some national news outlets were running similar stories, and not just about New Marais. Port Aransas had made the news again for it's number of disappearances and bodies. A few more small towns on the Gulf Coast were being added to the list of places being affected by what experts could only seem to decide was some large cult. All Zeke really knew was that something bad was happening and Pyre Night had just been the beginning.

*****

"I've been thinking." Zeke began one night.

"That's dangerous." Cole had finished his steak and was working on his beer.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking about helping you deal with them fangers."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"By going out and staking them."

Cole was quiet, staring at Zeke as if he'd made a bad joke.

"And how would you do that? It's not like they just sit still for you and wait to be impaled."

"Oh, but they do. You see, I would go during the day and strike when they're asleep." Zeke grinned like he was a genius.

"... Okay, but how would you even find them?" Cole put down his beer and leaned forward on his knees, finally taking him seriously.

"I figure there still gotta be some that stay in the catacombs. I take care of them during the day, you take the rest at night."

Cole seemed to contemplate the plan before shaking his head.

"No, too risky."

"C'mon, man." Zeke groaned. "I'm not made of glass. I can actually take care of myself."

"I know that Zeke, but we're up against literal blood sucking monsters. I don't know what I'd do if..." Cole trailed off, a pained look on his face

Zeke's face softened.

"I know you're trying to keep me safe but this problem is bigger than you. Bigger than New Marais. Have you been hearing any of the news these days? I think Mary coming back was just the beginning of something. There seem to be vampires popping up all over the coast. If we don't move fast, they're gonna take over the south. So I'm gonna help you, whether you like it or not."

Both were quiet for a time, Cole with his head in his hands and Zeke nursing his beer.

"Okay." Cole finally said quietly. "But you're taking the barbed cross."

"I can't take it, man. You need it."

"You'll need it more than me." Cole pulled it off his stake and threw it on the bed. 

"Thanks, Cole." Zeke gave a small, warm smile.

"Don't mention it." 

******

Zeke's heart was pounding as he entered the catacombs. No one had questioned him being there, thankfully. Not that there were many people out and about these days, though the church proper seemed busy, the few people out trying to find comfort from the horrors going on around them. 

The catacombs were dark and the beam of his flashlight only seemed to accentuate that fact. There was a good bit of damage from the fire they'd set. The fire had spread a good ways through the catacombs, searing the stone walls. It had taken most of the day for firefighters to get the flames under control. The catacombs had then been closed off for about a week as there had been inspections. The news had commented there had fortunately been no bodies found, but Zeke hoped that meant they had burnt a bunch of vampires to dust, leaving no bodies to find. 

It was surprisingly cool down in the catacombs, the air smelling of acrid smoke. Zeke held the barbed cross tightly in his hand as he wandered down the tunnel, hoping he could find his way out again later. He wasn't sure how long it took to find, but he found a room off the main tunnel. The door had been burnt off so he could walk right in. He held his breath as he looked around slowly. He wasn't alone in the room. There were only two of them, but that was more than enough to make him sweat. As quietly as he could, he started for the closest one. He wasn't sure what would happen when he staked him. He was fairly sure neither would wake up. When Cole was down for the day, it seemed like nothing could rouse him and he hoped the same could be said about these vampires.

The first vampire was barely breathing, looking for all the world like a dead body. Zeke carefully lifted the cross and held it above the vampire's chest. He hesitated, swallowing thickly, trying to work up his nerve. He was afraid he might be kicking a hornet's nest. But there was no knowing until he tried. With one swift motion, he buried the barb into the creature's chest. The vampire convulsed once, eyes flying open before turning to ash. Zeke quickly turned to the other, cross held in front of him in defense. The other vampire didn't stir. He couldn't help but smile, his heart rate going down. This was going to be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel.


End file.
